spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Ocato
|Base ID = }} Ocato of Firsthold, also known as High Chancellor Ocato and later Potentate Ocato, was an Altmer who served as the Imperial Battlemage of Emperor Uriel Septim VII,Events of and the High Chancellor of the Elder Council. After the Oblivion Crisis, he also served as Potentate of the Empire.Events of Rising Threat, Vol. III He was assassinated in 4E 10.Rising Threat, Vol. IV Biography Ocato became the Imperial Battlemage to replace the treacherous Jagar Tharn after the latter's conspiracy to take over the Empire some time before 3E 405. After Emperor Uriel's assassination in 3E 433, Ocato became the de facto leader of the Empire as the Head of the Elder Council. As Gates to Oblivion started opening around Tamriel and Daedra following Mehrunes Dagon began to invade, it was largely Ocato's job to hold the Empire together. Some of Cyrodiil's nobility, including Count Regulus Terentius of Bravil, believed that Ocato intended to use the Oblivion Crisis to crown himself Emperor and that he did not truly care about Cyrodiil. Ocato reluctantly became Potentate in 4E 0 of the Septim Empire until a new leader could be established. He convened the full Elder Council in an unsuccessful bid to select a new Emperor. Ocato was one of the few people to believe Lathenil of Sunhold. In 4E 10 Ocato was assassinated by the Thalmor, which caused the Elder Council to fracture and the Stormcrown Interregnum, where multiple people tried to claim the Ruby Throne. Interactions Allies for Bruma When the Hero of Kvatch is sent by Jauffre, the Grandmaster of the Blades, they approached Ocato to ask for aid for Bruma to protect Emperor Uriel's last remaining heir, Martin Septim, Ocato refused. Ocato claimed he wished to help, but that he would have a political crisis on his hands if he would try to move any troops from other provinces to protect his interests in Cyrodiil. Light the Dragonfires After Mankar Camoran's death and the retrieval of the Amulet of Kings, Martin Septim came to the Imperial City to claim his title of Emperor. Ocato had already considered the matter with the Elder Council, and happily accepted Martin as the Emperor. But before they could complete the ceremony to relight the Dragonfires and reestablish the barriers between Nirn and Oblivion, the Imperial City was attacked by Daedra, led by Mehrunes Dagon himself. Ocato helped Martin fight his way to the Temple of the One, but they were too late; the barriers between the realms were gone. Martin, however, used the divine blood within the Amulet of Kings to transform himself into an Avatar of Akatosh and banish Dagon back to Oblivion. Unfortunately, this caused Martin afterwards to turn into stone, destroying the Septim bloodline. Imperial Dragon Armor After the battle, Ocato names the Hero of Kvatch the Champion of Cyrodiil and provides them with a full suit of Imperial Dragon Armor however it takes fourteen days to make. Ocato continued to serve as the Potentate of the Empire in the place of a true Emperor, now having to deal with several provinces that threatened to break their ties to the Empire. He continued to lead the Elder Council well after the Oblivion Crisis. Dialogue ;Allies for Bruma "From the Blades, did you say? Jauffre sent you? What's this about? Quickly, now." :Aid for Bruma "This is terrible news. Under normal circumstances, I would dispatch a legion or two to Bruma immediately. But the circumstances are not normal, are they? I've been pleading for troops for Cyrodiil for weeks, but the generals assure me that the entire Imperial Army is already fully committed. Besides... I'd have a full-scale political crisis on my hands if I tried to pull any troops out of the provinces. I'm sorry, but the cities of Cyrodiil will have to fend for themselves for the time being." :Elder Council "Don't worry. The Elder Council can govern the Empire perfectly well until a new heir can be found. Truth be told, most of the Council has returned to the provinces to deal with urgent local matters, but we are in regular communication. But the Inner Council still holds regular meetings. We have the situation well in hand, I assure you." "Please excuse me. I have things to attend to." ;Light the Dragonfires After Martin dies: "What happened? Where's Martin? I must congratulate him! Mehrunes Dagon is defeated! Cast back into Oblivion! We've won!" :Martin is gone. "What do you mean, gone? We saw the Temple dome explode, the avatar of Akatosh appear... that was Martin?" ::Yes. He shattered the Amulet... "The joined blood of kings and gods. The Amulet of Kings. The divine power of Akatosh." :::And Martin's blood, too... "Then Martin is gone..." ::::But the gates are sealed. "Yes. Sealed forever. Mehrunes Dagon and his ilk can never threaten Tamriel again. Martin is dead. But he died an emperor, and a hero to rival Tiber Septim." :::::What about the Empire? "This victory is not without cost. We've lost Martin Septim. What an emperor he might have made. His sacrifice was necessary, but it leaves the Empire without an emperor. I don't know what happens now. There are troubled times ahead for the Empire. But now is not the time to worry about the future. Let's just give thanks that we're alive." "The dragon will stand forever as a memorial to what you and Martin did for all of Tamriel." ;Imperial Dragon Armor "Hail, Champion!" :Champion of Cyrodiil "In my capacity as Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, I hereby proclaim you Champion of Cyrodiil! And, as a small token of gratitude for your service to the Empire, I have ordered a suit of Imperial Dragon armor made for you." ::Champion of Cyrodiil "You have earned the highest rank possible in the Order of the Dragon, the illustrious order of Imperial knights founded by Tiber Septim himself. It is a high honor. Only six other Champions have been awarded in the history of the Empire." ::Imperial Dragon Armor "Imperial Dragon armor is normally worn only by the Emperor himself. But you deserve no less, Champion." :Elder Council "We are now the stewards of the Empire. We can hold the Empire together in the short term. But to be honest, I don't know what will happen. The provinces have been restive for years, even before the latest crisis. With no legitimate claimant for the Dragon Throne... troubled times lie ahead." :Martin "I know he's gone. As the Chancellor of the Elder Council, my concern now is how to choose his successor." "Any time, Champion." Conversations ;Battle of the Imperial City Ocato: "Martin Septim, on behalf of the Elder Council, I accept your claim to the Imperial Throne. We should arrange the coronation ceremony as soon as ..." Imperial Legion Messenger: "Chancellor Ocato! Chancellor Ocato!" Imperial Legion Messenger: "Chancellor Ocato! The city is under attack! Oblivion Gates have opened, and daedra are inside the walls! The guard is overwhelmed!" Ocato: "Courage, soldier. We have an Emperor again. Your Highness, what are your orders? Shall the Guard fall back to the Palace?" Martin Septim: "No. If we let ourselves get besieged in the Palace we're doomed. We must get to the Temple of the One immediately." Ocato: "As you command, sire. Guards! Form up and protect the Emperor! To the Temple of the One!" Quotes *''"Excuse me, the Empire doesn't run itself, you know. Submit a complaint to the usual department and I'm sure someone will take care of it."'' *''"Everything is ready for Martin's arrival, don't worry."'' —During "Light the Dragonfires" *''"Where is Martin? I was told that he had arrived in the capital."'' —During "Light the Dragonfires" *''"I've been expecting you. The full Council has already considered the matter of Martin's claim to the Imperial Throne in detail."'' —After Martin enters the Palace during "Light the Dragonfires" *''"I am at the Emperor Martin's command."'' —After being ordered to march to the Temple of the One during "Light the Dragonfires" Trivia *Ocato made an appearance in the opening of , where he is holding a torch while standing by Uriel Septim VII. Appearances * * * * cs:Nejvyšší kancléř Ocato de:Lordkanzler Ocato es:Ocato fr:Ocato it:Ocato pl:Ocato ru:Верховный канцлер Окато